May I have this Dance?
by rwatkins
Summary: It's been three months since Paige's departure to California and Emily is headed to prom alone with the girls, she may be in for a surprise when a stranger shows up to the dance.


Three months had passed since Paige left for California, a bittersweet few months for Emily. She knew Paige would be back for summer vacation before the both of them headed out to Stanford, but she couldn't help but feel emptiness from her absence.

Prom was tonight and against Emily's objections, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer forced her into buying a dress and promised the three that she would attend. She had no date but the liars convinced her that they would show her a good time, after all, it was Prom and their last hoorah before graduation. They had planned to meet at The Brew before heading to the venue and because the theme was "Masquerade" Spencer had rented out a Hummer limo to chauffer the group around for the night.

"Why did I agree to go with you guys again? Someone remind me please."

Emily said, adjusting her floor length silver dress. Hanna came up behind to help the brunette, she knew how much Paige leaving really hurt Emily and tried to comfort her every second she could.

"You're going because A. You need to get out of that shitty mood you've been carrying around with you the past couple months and B. Because I would do the same for you."

The blonde-haired woman circled around to hug her friend, she knew the feeling all too well from her strained relationship with Caleb and his trip to Ravenswood. An unspoken understanding between the two girls, 'I know you're hurting, but I'm really trying to help you.' Emily straightened up, no matter what went down tonight, she had to have a good time… Or, at least pretend that she was.

"Spence, where the hell is the car? I didn't endure 2 hours of hair and make-up just to show it off for you guys. No offense"

"I just called the limo place Han; he said he'd be here in a minute." Spencer replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well he better get her soon or I'll be screaming the lyrics to 'Partition' the entire way there."

Just as Hanna finished her threat, the limo pulled up to the curb.

"Thank god, I don't think I could listen to another round of Hanna's karaoke voice after that road trip to the cape. I think she may actually have ruptured my eardrums singing 'Drunk in Love' at the bar." Aria said joking as Hanna entered the car.

The girls, Toby, and Caleb entered the limo and headed to the venue downtown, talking about anything but graduation had become a habit for the liars, and they couldn't bear the thought of splitting up. Finally arriving at the venue, the liars exited and adjusted their dresses, smoothing out the wrinkles caused from the long car ride.

"Han, I'm gonna go up and get the tickets, I'll meet you inside"

Hanna kissed Caleb and headed off into the main hall, the DiLaurentis family wasted no expense in funding the prom. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if Alison guilt tripped her father into it considering the lengths she went to, making sure she would be the center of attention.

The girls entered the grand hall and stopped to scan the crowd, all four looking on as the faces they've come to know the past years talked and danced.

"I still can't believe we made it." Hanna said, looking on.

Emily stood next to her, grabbing her hand, Aria and Spencer followed their lead. They weren't just friends; they were sisters, their lives intertwined from their experiences and love they shared.

"I know Han, and after graduation we'll still be together. We may not see each other every day like we do now, but no matter what-"

"We'll always be there for each other."

Toby and Caleb came up from behind; Caleb wore a classic tuxedo while Toby went for a classier black suit. Both had black masquerade masks, Spencer and Aria went with classic silver while Hanna decided on a red and gold one. Emily wore a black and silver ballroom gown, a black mask to match, classic black heels to finish off the look.

"Hey Em we're going to set the table up, can you see if you can find the photographer? I have to make sure I get plenty of year book photos in and there's only so much time left!"

"Han you've already joined two clubs and quit the day after their club photo was taken just so you'd be in them, I think you're set on year book photos." Emily said, of course she knew it was Hanna's mission to be on every page of the yearbook possible.

"Pleeeeease!" Hanna replied, she knew just how to get what she wanted from Emily, bottom lip out and making puppy dog eyes worked every time.

"Fine! Just stop making that face!"

Emily made her way through the crowd, clawing through dancing teenager after teenager trying to find the photographer. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her hand; she stopped and turned around to find a stranger in a black suit standing before her. She didn't recognize the stranger; their face concealed in a black and gold masquerade mask, almost mirroring the one she was wearing, their hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Pulling her hand away, she turned to begin searching again, and again the stranger grabbed her hand, finally she had enough.

"Look buddy, I have a girlfriend. Not interested."

She disappeared into the crowd, finally ending up by the DJ Booth. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the stranger again, this time talking to the DJ, mask still on as they spoke. A song started to play, a different tempo than what was usually played at high school dances but somehow familiar to her, "Everything" by Michael Buble. The stranger made their way over to her again, putting their hand out, asking for a dance, _I might as well, it may be the only dance I get out of tonight. _She side eyed the stranger, with her mask on neither could tell the others expression as she took their hand.

The two took to the dancefloor; at this point, all Emily knew was that the stranger was a slightly taller woman, light on her feet, and an absolutely striking smile. She smiled a bit, something deep down told her she knew the stranger but she didn't have time to listen, they danced back and forth, smiling and swaying back and forth. Emily laughed as the stranger dipped her; it was only a second before she brought her face to face with the mysterious woman. The mask was gone, revealing the strangers face… It was Paige.

"You didn't think I would let any other girl dance with you at Prom now, did you?"

Emily took a step back, holding her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She had dreamt of this moment for so long and the move had destroyed any hope of it happening, but Paige was there. The girls hugged, Paige wiped the remaining tears from her girlfriends face, she knew how much it meant to Emily for her to be there.

"How did you get here?!" Em said, laughing as the two embraced.

"Your mom and I had this planned for a few weeks; I almost missed my flight getting this suit from the cleaners! It was torture not being able to tell you but I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Paige, you're here." Em said, draping her arms around Paige's neck, smiling and admiring her. It had been so long since they had seen each other, she wanted to drink in every moment she could.

"I'm here, with you, at our prom." Paige said, caressing Emily's cheek as they swayed back to the music once again.

Finally, they kissed. As they pulled away, Paige brought Emily in closer; she wasn't getting away that easily. Their lips met, lightning struck every inch of the venue, the floor melted away into a pit of lava and the blood went straight to their heads, at least, that's what it felt like to them. It was something they had missed so dearly since the move, just a simple touch or a kiss, their tongues meeting again for the first time- like saying hello to an old friend.

They were together again.


End file.
